gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Airship Gumball Events
This page is a work in progress Every other week, on Saturday, at 12pm (game time), one of four Airship Gumball events begins, and lasts for 7 days. Each day of the event you can use your current airship team to battle each of the event's 6 gumballs to earn event currency ("badges" used to purchase items in the event "Badge Shop") and event Points, which determine which rank reward you get when the event is over. I think the order that the events appear in is: Eternal Throne, Sixth Heaven, Planet Smuggling Group, Broken Elemental Continent. Event Summaries and Rewards Each Airship Gumball event corresponds to one of the four Factions. The gumballs you battle, and purchase fragments for, will all be in the same Faction. After defeating any of the first five gumballs, there is a chance to encounter a 5 level maze for that gumball. Each day will have at least 1, and sometimes 2 mazes available. *Aoluwei's Blade - Eternal Throne *Canas' Enlightenment - Broken Elemental Continent *Ranger's Song - The Sixth Heaven (Event) *Abyss' Roar - Planet Smuggling Group Winning all the daily airship battles will give you 20,000 event points per day, and beating the final boss on the last day provides an extra 10,000 event points, which is necessary to get the 150,000 points needed for the 1st rank Event Rewards. The first rank event rewards always include: 150k Relics, 15 modification material packs, 120 fragments for one of this event's gumball, 60 Airship chips for this event's airship. Airship battles and mazes When the event begins, there are 6 gumballs you can defeat, each incrementally stronger than the prior, and they have to be defeated in order. The last gumball always has a second, somewhat stronger, final form, which you must defeat as well, resulting in 7 airship battles per day. On the final day, an eighth battle is available, somewhat stronger than the daily final battle. Every day, at least one maze will be available from defeating the gumballs. Beating the maze allows you to raid it on subsequent encounters. (WARNING: if you have not acquired the special reward while in the maze, raiding that maze will not give you the special reward ) Each event's mazes have *a badges reward (raidable) *a fragments reward (once per gumball per event) *a special reward (like Phoenix fragments in Broken Elemental Continent) *usually some relics fragments *Other limited in-maze only rewards, like gems, golden pots, additional event badges, etc. Badges and Shops The total Badges from a single week event is roughly ___? Each Badge shop has *15 badge gumballs (x4) *20 badge gumball (1x) *30 badge gumball (1x) *3 airship skills *100 and 50 badge Relic fragments pack, airship building materials pack, batery pack (NEVER EVER get these. Always purchase fragments for the gumball statue cycle you're working on. after you're done buying fragments, spend any remaining badges on mysterious statues.) *2 badge Mysterious statues *2000 badge gumball trial completion item (only available after you have that gumball at 5 stars with a certificate.) Gumball Fragment Details All statues for these Arship Gumball Event gumballs require a secondary pearl from one of the other events' gumballs, so you should choose very carefully how to spend your badges and the order that you collect gumball fragments. The gumball with the 120 fragments event reward is NOT random; they cycle in this order: *Gawaine, Galahad, Gaheris, Lamorak, Lancelot, King Arthur *Earth Elemental, Water Elemental, Fire Elemental, Air Elemental, Light Elemental, Dark Elemental *Yashka, Gandharva, Mahiraga, Asura, Garuda, Magmatron *Mutant No. 1, Mutant No. 2, Mutant No. 3, Mutant No. 4, Mutant No. 5, Cosmic Godfather The badge costs in order to get all the fragments needed for a statue, plus the extra support pearl needed for the next gumball's statue are as follows: *15 badge gumballs: 450+900+1800+2700+2000+3150+450 = 11,450 badges *20 badge gumalls: 600+1200+2400+3600+2000+4200+600 = 14,600 badges. *30 badge gumballs: 900+1800+3600+5400+2000+6300+900 = 20,900 badges (This ignores any fragments from the event reward, which end up being worth 1800, 2400, and 3600 badges, respectively) There are 5 "cycles" of gumballs, for pearl requirement statue building. For example, Gawaine's statue requires one Air Elemental Pearl, Air Elemental's require's one No 2 mutant, No 2 Mutant requires one of Asura, and then Asura require's Gawaine. #Gawaine > Air Elemental > No 2 Mutant > Asura #Gaheris > Earth Elemental > No 5 Mutant > Yashka #Lamorak > Water Elemental > No 4 Mutant > Gandharva #Galahad > Fire Elemental > No 3 Mutant > Mahiraga #Lancelot > Dark Elemental > Cosmic Godfather > Magmatron > King Arthur > Light Elemental > No 1 Mutant > Garuda ALWAYS make your fragment purchases on the current cycle you're focusing on, even if you get event reward frags for another cycle's gumball. Cycles 1, 3, and 4, consist entirely of 15 badge gumballs, so start with one of them. Cycle 2 has three 15 badge gumballs and one 20 badge gumball. Cycle 5 is the longest and hardest cycle, so avoid purchasing fragments for gumballs in that cycle. Cycle 5 has four 30 badge gumballs, three 20 badge gumballs, and one 15 badge gumball, and is twice as long as the other cycles. Category:Events